(I needed to vent out my rage somewhere and I thought this was the best place to do so)
Man, I'm pissed off with my parents. They took away my laptop and iPad and went throught all of my stuff. They know what I was doing, what I like, and all of that good crap. They banned me from playing Ace Attorney, Professor Layton, and getting on Wikia. They even said I can't play E 10+ Games, and I have to get on my laptop downstairs. They took away the three things in life that actually matter to me. I was crying all night the night it happened, and nothing could calm me down. I tried everything, and tears kept coming. I love AJW and AJSW you guys are the bomb.com and I could never leave. All I can do now is get on in secrecy and watch silent Let's Plays of Professor Layton games and Ace Attorney games. A few nights ago when I asked my mom, "Hey, can I play E 10+ games?" She asked, "What kind?" "Uh, y'know?" "Oh, THAT weird game?" She said, and started to laugh, and went to the garage. I ran upstairs crying because my parents are calling everything I like, "dumb", "stupid", "crappy", and "weird". And thats not the end, either. I have so many projects and feel so pressurized by them, and I've been doing the wrong pages in workbooks, and that doesn't make mom any happier. My best friends are even acting like jerks. Demanding me to do things, getting overdramatic, blah blah blah... I'm really pissed off and want to get on Wikia more so I can be around people who aren't jerks. taking it to the next level More or less, everything's been a mix in between good and bad. My parent's said, "Why does Katie was to pla those damn games? What kind of dumbass bullshittery is she into?" I'm sixth of my parents. Making fun of me, and everything I love. My friends are tsking it to the next level too, a girl at school called me a bitch the other day, and making fun of my past summer. I've had less homework, and there's a four day weekend comming up. All I can do is pray to god my mom goes out, so I can get on my laptop. On the brighter side, a lot of people at school know, and a really unexpceted group of people have been siding with me. Teachers. Two of my teachers that are really close to me, are siding with me. One actuallyknows what Ace Attorney is, and she advises I write a persuasive essay to my mom and dad, or get on the Dean's List. The other one likes Gravity Falls, and is agreeing with my other teacher. Most of my old friends hate me now, but I have six other people helping me, and are my news friends. But, my parents have bee making fun of my art now. Mocking it, calling it "a piece of crap" and claiming it belongs in the trash. I really just want to die right about now. ~Anna15790